The invention relates to a catheter for the ablation of biological, in particular of animal or human, tissue, preferably for the ablation or mapping electrode, characterized in that the at least one ablation or mapping electrode has a reduced number of electrical interference centers that generate microscopic electric potential differences, field strength maxima or microscopically different reaction capabilities at the electrode surface, a method for treating catheters, and an apparatus for carrying out the treatment of catheters.